Staravia (Pokémon)
|} Staravia (Japanese: ムクバード Mukubird) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 14 and evolves into starting at level 34. Biology Staravia is a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon with black and white markings. Its head and upper body are primarily black with an "M"-shaped pattern over its white chest. On its forehead is a grayish-brown spot, which is smaller on the female. On its face is a white, mask-like marking with a pattern of spikes along the lower edge. It has small, black eyes with white pupils and a long, orange beak with a black tip. On the back of its head is a long tuft of feathers, which curves forward. The lower halves of its wings are black, and it has black tail feathers with a single white feather in the center. Its orange, feet have black talons. Staravia lives near forests and fields, where it hunts for Pokémon. Aware of its own weakness, it forms flocks of its own kind and cries noisily if left on its own. However, these flocks can be extremely territorial. When two different groups meet, they will fight fiercely. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Staravia 's evolved into a Staravia in A Staravia is Born!. It then evolved into a Staraptor in Pursuing a Lofty Goal!, during the Squallville PokéRinger competition. Other Staravia debuted in Following A Maiden's Voyage!, where it was being examined at Professor Rowan's lab alongside a . It escaped during a fight between a and a , two of Rowan's starter Pokémon, but it later returned with Chimchar in tow. A Staravia appeared in A Relay in the Sky!, under the ownership of Orson. It was seen participating in the Pokémon Sky Relay alongside the other members of its evolution family, Starly and Staraptor. Multiple Staravia appeared in the Hoopa's Surprise Ring Adventures short . They were among the immense Pokémon summoned by to create wind for Ash and , but their combined was too much for them and sent them blasting off. Minor appearances A Staravia appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Staravia appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A Staravia appeared in Battles in the Sky!. Three Staravia appeared in A Full-Strength Battle Surprise!. These Staravia were among a group of Pokémon escaping a forest where Team Flare were conducting an experiment. A 's Staravia appeared in Till We Compete Again!. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank I, Team Galactic's used several Staravia to battle Paka and Uji in Veilstone City so that they can find their client, , and use her for a ransom. They were defeated by the combined efforts of Paka, Uji, , and . They were next seen being used to capture at Lake Verity. A Trainer's Staravia appeared in Bombastic Bibarel & Heroic Hippopotas. A Staravia appeared in a flashback as a Pokémon trained by the International Police in Innocent Scientist. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga owns a Staravia that first appeared in The Mystery Boy, Jun!!. It later evolved into a . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries Pokémon. It stays within a huge flock.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , Lake Verity, Lake Valor, Trophy Garden, Sendoff Spring, Great Marsh, Valor Lakefront}} , , , , Trophy Garden, Lake Valor, Sendoff Spring, Valor Lakefront}} }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} }} |} |} ( ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Peril Cliffs}} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Windy Prairie‎}} |area=Beach Zone, Iceberg Zone}} |area= , Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley}} |area=Aurora, Avia}} |area=Jungle Area: In Trouble? Tap Away!, Conductor Room: King of the Sky}} |} |} |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 5}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 215}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Colossal Tree (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Fury Attack|Normal|Physical|15|85|20||'}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10|*}} |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} |Sand Attack|Ground|Status|—|100|15}} |Steel Wing|Steel|Physical|70|90|25}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Special moves |Roost|Flying|Status|—|—|10}} -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- . It also rams to attack. }} |- |- |- . }} |- when its Speed is 48 or higher Evolves into when its Attack is 92 or higher | |link='Muneshige' and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=397 |name2=Staravia |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying |evo2= |no3=398 |name3=Staraptor |type1-3=Normal |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia Origin Staravia is based on an adult . However, its features seem to be based more on an adult . Name origin Staravia is a combination of '' and avian (pertaining to birds). Mukubird is a combination of 椋鳥 mukudori (gray starling) and bird. In other languages and bird |de=Staravia|demeaning=Same as English name |fr=Étourvol|frmeaning=From and |es=Staravia|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Staravia|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=찌르버드 '' Jjirubird |komeaning=From and bird |zh_cmn=姆克鳥 Mǔ Kè Niǎo|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name. The last character means "bird". |hi=स्टाराभिया Staravia|himeaning=Transliteration of English name |ru=Старевия Starevia|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * External links |} de:Staravia es:Staravia fr:Étourvol it:Staravia ja:ムクバード zh:姆克鸟